Elizabeth Ross (Earth-400083)
| Last = | HistoryText = Betty was Bruce Banner's on again/off again girlfriend and the only person capable of calming the Hulk. Betty and Bruce were romantically involved and in love until she decided to break up with him due to his repressed nature and a dream she had about him hurting her. Even though they still remained friends, Bruce still had feelings for her. Betty worked with Bruce on a device that involved gamma radiation and Nano-Med technology, that would be capable of changing the world of medicine using a Gamma Sphere. When one of their colleagues accidentally armed the Gamma Sphere while it was still open, Bruce saved him and protected everyone in the lab from the blast by putting himself in front of it. Miraculously Bruce had survived; then Betty soon visited him in the hospital and expressed her concern over his condition, but Bruce told her that he was alright. Soon, though, Bruce began to transform into the creature known as the Hulk whenever he became angry. It was soon revealed that Bruce's father was involved in him changing into the Hulk because of the accident and the radiation passed down because Bruce's father altered Bruce's DNA. Once the truth was revealed, Bruce's father retaliated against Betty's interference by sending mutant dogs to kill her. Angered, Banner turned into the Hulk and raced to Betty's home to fight off the dogs. Successfully defeating the dogs, Bruce changed back. However, out of fear, Betty called her father General Ross in hopes that he and the military could help him. In doing so, she soon learned everything about Bruce's past through her father General Ross and why Bruce was so repressed his whole life. She tries convincing her father to help Bruce with his memories and find a cure. Contained by the military, the Hulk emerged again and broke out of the base. At the same time, Betty confronted Bruce's father. Knowing that he would revert to Banner if he saw her, Betty raced back to help control the Hulk. Banner was taken in along with his father, who had also acquired powers of his own. Both of them transformed after a confrontation which escalated into a massive brawl between them out in the New Mexico desert, saving everyone in the process as the Hulk. General Ross was forced to seemingly destroy them both with a special missile, but in reality, Bruce managed to survive. After that, he secretly went into hiding and fled the country. Assuming Bruce was dead, Betty continued her life. Betty's father and the rest of the army kept watch over her in case Bruce returned to her. During a phone conversation with her father, she told him that she was not mad and that wherever Bruce was, she was the last person that she wanted him to find because as much as she missed him, at the same time she was still in love with him and wouldn't want to complicate his life any further. Eight years later, she and Bruce reunited when Betty was kidnapped by the Gamma-powered criminal known as the Leader and his forces. They try to use her to help create a Gamma army that Leader planned to use to take over the Earth. Hidden under the reinstated Alcatraz Island Island, Betty was forced to work and study on Leader's secret soldiers who were being transformed into Gamma creatures by Leader's brother Madman, but she secretly delayed their progress by wasting time and messing-up their formulas; and as soon as Madman found out, he told Leader who in return ordered him to kill Betty. Fortunately, Bruce as the Hulk saved her by battling and defeating Madman but then had to help Betty when she was poisoned by Gamma Radiation. Taking her to General Ryker's Gamma Base, Hulk was knocked by its electric force-field and sedated as he changed back to Bruce. When Betty was cured of her Gamma poisoning, she went to help and free Bruce so he could stop the Leader and his allies as the Hulk again. After Bruce stopped the Leader as the Hulk, Bruce and Betty's future together remains unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = * Betty is an expert nuclear physicist and research scientist. | Strength = * Betty possesses average human strength for a woman of her height and build who takes part in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Actress Jennifer Connelly portrayed Betty Ross in Hulk, while Rhiannon Leigh Wryn portrayed the character as a child in the same film. * This is Betty's first live-action appearance. * Jennifer Connelly would later appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the voice of Karen in Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Ross Family Category:2003 Character Debuts